1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for an online agency service of data mining and analyzing, especially a system and method which may provide an online agency service of data mining and analyzing upon receiving clients"" requirements.
2. The Prior Art
Knowledge becomes more and more important in the knowledge economic era. Knowledge is a synergy result obtained from all aspects of flowing information and contains experience, value, and information expressed by words. The information is obtained by classifying, integrating, and analyzing data originating from papers, journals, or Web sites in order to be a readable and understandable reference for users. It is a focus of industry to precisely and quickly extract useful information or knowledge from huge amounts of data.
The developing internet has become the most important and the most rapid tool for querying of data. However, the data available from the internet is too voluminous to be searched easily. Therefore, many searching engines or searching tools are provided for users to find their required information via key words. The searching tools or engines may narrow the searching scopes to a more specific region. However, the specific region usually is still too big for the user to search conveniently. It is difficult for a user to extract specific information from a hundred or a thousand records of data. Moreover, being limited by the bandwidth of their internet connection, many downloads are very slow and may even disconnected during downloading, thus adversely affecting the total operation speed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional service model for providing a data analysis is shown. A client at a client computer 3 searches his/her required data from a source database 10 located at a remote site via the internet, and downloads the required data from the client computer 3. Normally the searched data are huge, but not processed or analyzed. It takes time to process and analyze the huge data manually. Some software providers 2 can provide the client with a software system for Processing and analyzing a specific field of searched data. For example, these software providers 2 are the Aurigin company with its software product IPAM System and the Wisdomain company with its parent analysis software product PatentLab-II. When the client wants to analyze the searched data, he/she needs to buy or download the related data analysis software from the software provider 2 and install the data analysis software on the client computer 3 for analyzing the searched data. This is a standard client/server service model. Accordingly, the conventional data analysis model needs the following steps performed.
(i) The client buys (or downloads for free) the data analysis software from the software provider.
(ii) The client buys and downloads the searched data from the database owner.
(iii) The client analyzes the searched data by utilizing the data analysis software.
The above data analysis service has some drawbacks. Firstly, the client may only be concerned with the analysis result, not the procedure. However, the client has to spend time to do the analysis, thus wasting time. Moreover, the client may have difficulty doing the analysis using the software, thus causing error. Secondly, the data analysis software bought from the software provider may require updating frequently, thus increasing costs. Thirdly, the client has to buy the searched data from the database owner, which may be useless for the client because the client only needs the final analysis result not the huge amount of searched data. Therefore, the conventional analysis service wastes the client""s time and money.
It is desired to provide a new method and system for a data analyzing service.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a convenient system and method for an online agency service of data mining and analyzing.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a system and method of an online agency service for data mining and analyzing so that a client can send a request for data analysis to a service provider via the internet and the service provider can send back the final analysis to the client after performing mining and analysis.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for an online agency service of data mining and analyzing. The system comprises; a source database having source data stored therein; a service provider having modules for data mining and analyzing; and a client site comprising a module for sending and receiving information. In operation, the client site sends a data analysis request to the service provider. The service provider fetches source data from the source database based on the data analysis request, analyzes the fetched source data, and presents an analysis report to the client site.